Merry Christmas, Michael
by JoannaR
Summary: Kitt gives Michael an unusual Christmas present


Merry Christmas, Michael 

Devon surveyed the table as the caterers left, noting their puzzled looks.  He supposed not many people held Christmas dinner in a computer lab with a car in attendance.  But none of his 'family' would have it any other way.  He turned to watch them, wishing not for the first time that Wilton could be here to enjoy this with them.

Bonnie was perched on Kitt's prow, talking with him.  Devon couldn't hear the conversation, but he could see Kitt's scanner sweeping back and forth in a manner that he could only describe as devilish.  The answering chuckle from Bonnie only confirmed his suspicions.

He knew Wilton would scoff at him for anthropomorphising the car, but Kitt had evolved way beyond what even Wilton had envisioned.  That he was a fully sentient AI was something they almost took for granted.  It simply paled into insignificance beside Kitt's ever-developing personality.  Kitt was becoming more human with every passing day, as evidenced by the fact that he was now sharing a joke with his 'big sister'.

Michael was standing ten feet in front of them, watching with an affectionate smile.  He was obviously unaware of the fact that several paces behind him a sprig of mistletoe hung above his head.  If he known it was there he would have tried to lure Bonnie under it by now.  After their first Christmas together she had banned anyone from putting it up again.

Obviously the culprit was the most recent addition to their little family, RCIII, who was at this moment grazing the freshly laid table.  "Reginald!" Devon scolded, giving him a reproving look.  "We'll be eating soon.  And if Bonnie spots that mistletoe I suggest you make yourself scarce."

RC's only response was to smirk as he stuffed another slice of ham into his mouth.  Devon was about to offer a comment on the young man's table manners when a sudden burst of activity from Kitt's scanner caught his attention.

Without warning Kitt's motor sprang to life and he hurtled towards Michael.  Just as suddenly he stopped, in no danger of hitting Michael, but flinging Bonnie from her perch on his hood into Michael.  They both tottered backward in an attempt to regain their balance.

Still holding Bonnie tightly Michael looked at Kitt with shock.  "Kitt?  What the hell was that about?"

Suppressing a smile Devon replied for him.  "I suggest you look above you, Michael."

Warily both Bonnie and Michael looked up.  As he realized what he was looking at a huge grin spread across Michael's face.  Bonnie glared at him.  "You put him up to that, didn't you?"

"Hey, it had nothing to do with me."

"Hmmm.  RC?"

"Why me?"

"Well if Michael didn't, _I_ certainly didn't, Devon wouldn't and Kitt can't.  That just leaves you."

"Could'a been the caterers.  But now that you two are there …"

Devon could suppress his smile no longer.  "Reginald has a point.  It is traditional."  Bonnie just gaped at him and Michael's grin grew larger.

"Yeah, come on Bon.  A quick kiss for Christmas."

"Well, just one."

Devon turned away to give them some privacy.  "Reginald, it's rude to stare.  Now help me lay out the cutlery."  In a softer tone he asked, "So did you put Kitt up to it?"

"No way, boss.  He saw me hanging it up and asked what it was for.  So I told him.  That little stunt was all his own idea."

"You're a sly one, Reginald.  You knew full well that Kitt would do something about it."

"Yeah, well, she won't get mad at him.  And besides, those two will never get their acts together without a push."

"You could be right."

Five minutes later, puzzled by silence behind him, he turned back to see them still locked in a kiss.  'A quick kiss' indeed.  "When the two of you decide to come up for air you can join us for lunch," he announced.  "But don't hurry, I realize you have five years to catch up on."

Reluctantly they broke apart.  Bonnie blushed and tried unsuccessfully to glare at Devon.  While she joined the others at the table Michael approached Kitt.  "Thanks, buddy."

"Merry Christmas, Michael."

* * *


End file.
